Good Game
by PandaHiiroo
Summary: I had never walked through the park when the sun began to set. I always heard stories about murders that happened in the park when someone had walked alone. But I never believed them. I thought they were all lies. It wasn't until that day that I had to walk home through the park, alone. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made.


**Good Game**

I walked home that day. I had student council things to take care of so I had to stay after school a few hours. I needed to hurry home and the quickest way home was through the park so that's the route I took. After awhile I felt someone watching me. I soon quickened my pace to a jog. I heard a laugh. A childish, creepy, unsettling laugh. Coming from right behind me. I froze right in my tracks to scared to turn around.

"Do you like to play games?" the mysterious voice asked with a terrifying tone.

I didn't respond and began to speed walk away.

"Wait, don't you wish to see who I am? Don't you want to play?" the voice asked again and grasped my wrist. Its touch was ice cold. I could feel this person stare me daggers in the back of my neck. I slowly turned around and saw a terrifying nightmare before me. It was a girl, probably not older than me, wearing a bloody school uniform. Her brown hair was a mess and her clothes had rips and tears in them. It looked as if she had been attacked by something. Her skin was pale; it looked like she hadn't seen the sunlight in ages. The girl hung her head down and I couldn't see her eyes.

"Wait." She whispered still gripping onto my wrist, nails digging into my skin. The more I tried to pull away the tighter her grip became. She slowly began lifted up her head and I could see the rest of her face. She had no eyes just black holes with blood beginning to drip from them.

"I want to play." She pleaded with a sweet tone, "Please play."

I panicked and looked around for someone to help, but no one was around. I was completely helpless. She dipped her head back down once again and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Knowing if I pulled away from her I wouldn't make it out alive. I tugged once more to break free and there was a snap. My wrist had broken. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and she held my wrist tighter and tighter until I stopped screaming. Tears trailing down my face and I fell to my knees and she released my now broken rest. She remained standing and giggled a bit. She me in my stomach and I fell on my side and she giggled even more. It seemed she enjoyed my pain. I looked up at her and saw that more blood was draining from the black holes in her face. She leaned over me and I could feel the blood trickle onto me. Drip. Drip. Drip. She bent down and grabbed my broken wrist.

"You haven't tried to run away yet?" she questioned looking at me with those bleeding black holes of hers. I looked at her with pleading eyes as more tears rolled down my face.

"You're a stupid girl" she said with a laugh and twisted my wrist. I could feel my bones being crunched even more than they already were. She nearly ripped my entire hand off. After finishing twisting my wrist and dropping it onto the ground again she giggled some more.

"You stupid bitch." I said to her. "You fucking bitch!"

She leaned over my body and cupped my chin with her cold hand and again whispered something that was inaudible to me. At that point I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face.

"Why won't you play like the others did?" she said.

'Play? This psycho bitch wanted me to play?! After breaking my wrist and tormenting me she wanted me to play?! Why is this happening to me? Why?' I thought in my head while sobbing on the ground. My will to live existed no more. I wanted this all to be over. I wished for her to just kill me and get it over with.

"Why…..Who are you?" I cried between sobs.

"Who I am is completely irrelevant to our situation, darling." she responded "All I wanted was for you to play. But I guess you've given up huh?"

She whipped out a sharp kitchen knife and began stabbing at my left foot. I let out several agonizing screams. It was obvious she wanted me to die a slow painful death and continued to stab at my foot.

'Get up. If you can get up and run out of the park you might be able to make it to a nearby shop. Get up. Run. Go. Now.'

I kicked the girl in the face with my unharmed foot and she fell back and dropped the bloody knife. I scrambled to get up and so did she.

"So now you're in the mood to play huh?" she inquired and gave me a wicked smile.

I picked up the knife before she could and ran as fast as I could. I was limping and fell several times but it didn't stop me from getting to the entrance of the park. There it was. The way out only 50 feet away. I didn't hesitate and kept running, trying my hardest to increase my speed.

Looking back I saw her chasing after me. Her tangled brown hair flying in the wind and blood dripping to the ground. I whirled back around and continued to run. All of the sudden I was tripped and tumbled to the ground. I rolled on my back only to see her standing over me.

"Perhaps a game of tag? I'll be it." She slowly moved her hand to my face with her long nails ready to rip me to shreds.

This was it. The end was here and I couldn't do anything about it. I slowly closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

'The knife you idiot!'

My eyes shot open I swiftly turned my head to the right where the knife lay. I grabbed it in an instant and began swinging it at her. I got her a few times in the face and twice in the arm making large gashes, but she wouldn't give up and in return cutting me several times on my face. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker and I would only be a matter of time until I would be done for. I had once last chance to save myself. Raising the knife, I plunged it into her head and blood sprayed everywhere. Her lifeless body fell on me and instantly I got up. Without thinking I dropped the knife and ran for my life.

I had finally made it out of the park and screamed for help but no one was around. All of the shops around me were closed. Except for one in the distance. This was it. I could feel myself getting dizzy and stumbling around. I needed to get to that shop or I'd be a goner. I had already lost so much blood. I forced my weak body to run towards the shop and I was almost there.

I felt a cold hand grab my broken wrist and froze in my tracks. I stood in silence for a few seconds and refused to move.

"Tag." She said calmly and stabbed me in the back with the kitchen knife I had left behind. "You're it."

I fell to the ground and was slowly losing my life. I took one more look at the monster who had taken my life from me. She had mouthed two words. Before taking my final breath, I realized the words she had mouthed to me.

"Good game."

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so I hoped you enjoyed it! I will probably improve my writing in time so my fanfics will be better and what not! Review if you like! Thanks for the read!**


End file.
